


Ancient Bond

by Tresapes



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tresapes/pseuds/Tresapes
Summary: A collection of short stories about the relationship between Wonder Woman and Batman.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This pairing is so great, it inspired me to write fanfiction! The stories here will be about the trials and tribulations of Wonder Woman and Batman's relationship. Mostly based on the JLU universe, but not in chronological order. Basically I have these random moments of their life together in my head, and decided to put them into words.

_Batman struggles with having the Joker once again on the loose._  

Home is not a place, but an irrevocable condition. When Bruce Wayne walked inside his manor in the early hours of the morning, he was not home. Every step he took was a reminder of an endless darkness. “ _You had one bad day. Am I right?”_ He could feel the insanity seeping further into his bones as he was taking off his uniform. He smelt fire on his skin as he was trying to wash the day off.

As he walked into his bedroom, for the first time in years he looked at the bed and hesitated. He could see the curves of her body just under the covers. It made him feel sick. She turned around and opened her eyes. He was terrified, what would she see? _“You had a bad day and everything changed”._

Diana slowly opened her eyes, her gaze steady and aware. A slow smile appeared on her lips. God she was unchanged, magnificent. He trembled. What would she see?

“Mmmh… In case you didn’t already know, you’re in trouble.”

“Yeah, and about to get into more.” He managed to answer. She took in his posture, his distance from their bed. A sense of understanding came over her, her eyes an ocean of emotions. She didn’t move an inch, simply flicked her hand and pulled back the covers.

“Whatever it is, it will have to wait. I do not have the presence of mind for this discussion and, need I point out, neither do you. All negotiations will have to wait until morning.”

She kept her gaze steady, her order clear. He would have to be a much lesser man not to obey. Fear gripped his heart as he walked closer to her, as he sat on the bed, as he lay down. She didn’t miss a beat, immediately joining him on his side of the bed, snuggling into his chest while giving him a kiss and summarily falling asleep. How could she fall asleep?! His heart was about to beat out of his chest, he was gripped by terror, ready to bolt at any moment. Suddenly he realised, he wasn’t breathing. Very carefully, he allowed himself a tiny inhale. It was an assault. The smell of her, a sea breeze, a summer garden, the earth after heavy rain. Home, home, home. He put both arms around her and took a deep breath. Of course, how could he ever think himself changed. She never lost faith, she never wavered, so certain in what they had she remained unmoved while he was rattled. Home is not a place, but an irrevocable condition. Her love is his home, and there he remains himself. He held his wife close to his body and slept.

 

* * *

  

The next morning found him in their kitchen. A coffee mug in his hand, a breakfast perfectly prepared by Alfred (who was currently in the cave scanning the world) sitting untouched in front of him and an array of items covering the rest of the table, except for her place next to him.

Diana walked in, every inch the legend. A living breathing proof of her heritage; great, excellent, holy. The goddess Artemis who lent her her name reflected in the light she brought with her wherever she went. For half a moment a thought entered his mind, what could possibly touch such a magnificent woman? The thought was discarded as soon as it came, her mere immortal presence, a memento mori to his loving human eyes.

“What do we have here dear husband?”

He allowed a small smile to come to his lips, for his wife alone.  
  
“The results of premeditation. And an advanced apology. Diana, I am going to be insufferable for the foreseeable future.”  
  
That earned him a raised eyebrow.  
  
“…More so than usual.”

It was her turn to smile, as she started her ritualistic tea preparations. Bruce had asked her once if all the Amazons were such snobs when it came to hot beverages. A rare blush rose to her cheeks as she admitted that it was actually a habit she picked up in Man’s World. The herbs they had on the island were mainly used for treating illness and wounds, or always brewed fresh and unmixed. Oh how her mother would disapprove of all her Man’s World- made habits, even the small, insignificant ones. And he thought he couldn’t love her more.  
  
“I’m listening.” She said, browsing the various leaves and dried fruit on their counter.

“He’s out.”

Her posture stiffened but as she turned to look at him, he saw in her eyes that she had expected it. He read her like a beloved book, anger, a need for justice and closure, pain and sadness for him and him alone.

“Oh Bruce…”

“Don’t.”

He could feel her compassion radiating in waves. He clenched his jaw and straightened his back. A soldier ready for battle. Her heart was already pulling him in, and he wouldn’t allow it, not now. Yet looking at her he knew he was about to fight a lost cause. Her eyes were on her brewing process, her body relaxed. A demi goddess who already knew she’d win. God help whoever stood between Wonder Woman and what she thought was the right thing. It was a situation he had found himself in multiple times in the past. He never won. It was a rare day when he denied her anything, but when it came to her innate sense of justice, all he could do was be awed and of assistance, in anything she needed. But this was different goddamn it, this was his enemy, in his city, a potential threat to their family and his responsibility alone. He knew they were a team, he knew she was his very stubborn, strong, loving and loyal to a fault wife, but still, his stubbornness would not allow him to back down without a fight. He puffed his chest and began.  
  
“Before you start feeling for me I am going to present you with the options available to you. You can either go for an extended visit to your mother or you can stay in the Manor. Indefinitely. If you choose to stay, then I have to inform you that a) You are not to entertain the idea of taking part in this investigation in any way whatsoever b) all your present engagements will have to be postponed or taken care of from within the premises of the Manor and c) terms a and b are non-negotiable. If I am allowed an opinion on the subject, I think a visit to your very secret, very off limits homeland after a long period of absence will bring joy to more than one quarters.” He breathed.

Diana takes the first sip of her tea. Then she puts it on the counter and walks to him. Without thought, he opens his arms and she sits on his lap, arms woven around his neck, one of her hands idly playing with his hair as her ever-knowing eyes are studying him. She dips her head and kisses his cheekbone gently. Then his eye, the freckle near his hairline. She turns and whispers near his ear, as if sharing a secret.

“Don’t you dare pull away from me Bruce Wayne. This is happening to us now, not you. I am not one of your underlings or so called teammates that you can order around, I am your wife and you are not alone anymore. You say I am not to take part in the investigation, but I don’t see how that is a possibility since you are going to be living this investigation into the escape of a madman obsessed with you until he is caught. I am not going anywhere, you are to be honest with me and let me support you. And that is not negotiable. Now I’m going to drink my tea and you are going to start telling me all about it. Also, I can understand the collection of the latest research on Mesopotamian civilizations but what’s with the patterned paper and the Advil?” She had started looking through the stuff on the table, a line between her eyes conveying her confusion.

He can’t help himself. He buries his head in her hair and just breathes her in, holding on tight, trembling from love, trembling from fear. When he speaks, his voice is muffled.

“The Advil is for me, for after you’ve realized the paper is for folding origami, a popular home activity perfectly explained in the volumes right underneath the Current Archaeology issues and have punched me in the face”. Her ringing laughter is his reward.

 

* * *

 

> _“I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived in and loved and where all your yester years are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is a better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe ones, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance.”_  
>  _―[ **Beryl Markham**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1054.Beryl_Markham), [ **West with the Night**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/192528)_


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana of Themyscira joins a group of superheroes fighting against the Alien invaders as shown in the episode Secret Origins of the JLU series. Batman does a lot of research.

Superman was intrigued. Flash was uselessly –and expectedly- infatuated. Green Lantern was surprisingly condescending and clearly not seeing the larger picture. Hawkgirl was making evaluations of her own (speaking of whom, how did the alien know who the Amazons were? Was she on an educational route or did her research have more sinister goals?). In any case it didn’t matter, she was not to be trusted. Yet. As for the Martian, Batman was not even going to go there. The fact that he had no choice but to trust an unknown telepathic being was giving him a headache, hopefully strong enough to keep the martian out of his head. It had been a few long, long days. He couldn’t believe that from a group of weathered superheroes (and himself), he was the only one capable of recognising the need to objectively evaluate a potentially significant threat.

The self-proclaimed Amazon. True, blowing up that spaceship while it was moving in her direction could be considered a rookie mistake. Unless you were a… What was she? Mythological being? A minor Deity? Ugh, terminology was not the point right now; the point was that she was probably quite aware that she could walk away from that wreckage without a scratch (or even protect Hawkgirl with her body), so she didn’t particularly care _where_ it crashed. The Green Lantern’s judgement was lacking. The man started antagonising the unknown Amazon in the middle of a global crisis.  They had a powerful meta amongst them who claimed there was an entire island of her kind hidden somewhere on the planet. Batman had to find out more.

“… John, we will need all the help we can get.” Breaking up fights and reeling everyone in. It seems the Boy Scout got his head back on straight. Finally.

“…We have multiple objectives, we need to split into teams”.

“Dibs on the Amazon.”

“How can you be so moronic at a time like this?!”

“Hey! I’m just trying to be a welcoming presence to the newest member of this team!”

The Amazon stood in silence between the two men. For all her earlier bravado, she seemed at a loss now. Batman could see her becoming uneasy, her eyes darting between them in bewilderment. That did not sit well with Bruce. Before he even considered his reaction to her obvious emotional state, he decided he had enough. He saw Superman about to intervene again but he had his chance and didn’t manage to resolve the situation. Batman moved to the centre of the group.

“This has gone on long enough. We have to act now. Superman, you and Hawkgirl need to go back to the city. Take out as many of these things as you can so we can minimize the casualties, and then try to get into their base. Lantern, you and Flash attack one of their factories and see what damage you can do, see if you can delay their work. J’ohn, you and I will infiltrate their base and take away their source of power. Princess, since we are not aware of your abilities, feel free to choose which team you believe will suit you best”.

He could sense her staring while he was speaking. When she was mentioned, she visibly stiffened. After he finished talking, she relaxed and her gaze turned calculating. If he wasn’t Batman he would have felt uneasy. Her eyes brilliantly bright and focused were scanning him like a hawk’s. He made a mental note that they were blue in colour, like the sea on a sunny cloudless day. He was getting distracted. Again. In any case, his evaluation of her personality was clearly on spot, and his words had the desired effect on her mood, but that apparently made her suspicious of him. She realised he analysed her correctly, so she was evaluating him in return. Intelligent then, good to know.

Suddenly her gaze turned to J’ohn, and her eyes softened.

“I believe I will be of most use if I join you and J’ohn”.

Batman saw Flash was about to get into an argument, but thankfully Superman beat him to it.

“That’s a good enough plan for me. Alright everyone, let’s split”. He and Hawkgirl took off. Lantern shoved Flash forward, gave a short nod to Batman and flew towards the nearest factory, hot on Flash’s heels.

 

* * *

 

 Life is full of challenges. After days of hunting down the remains of alien weaponry among the populace, their group was now facing two issues of –as far as Batman was concerned- equal magnitude. The first was finding a way to anticipate and have the ability to effectively strike down a potential future invasion of any sort. The other, was the public. He and Superman were standing on top of a half-ruined building watching Wonder Woman (as the reporters had come to call her). Still covered in dust from their hopefully last battle with the alien beings, she was surrounded by journalists and admirers alike, looking magnificent (as she always did) and more than a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

 “You should go down there and whisk her away. Now.” He said to Clark, as he gathered his equipment.

Superman smirked at him. “See, that is precisely what I was thinking. Nice to know that our minds work in similar ways. Sometimes.”

Batman ignored him and carried on. “You should also find her some accommodations. It seems Amazon physiology allows her to run on empty. Literally. However, she will need a more permanent place to stay, now that she’s in our world with no immediate plans to leave. She can’t stay at whatever station the authorities have come up with.” Unthinkable.

“Hah! Way ahead of you on that one. I’ve already made plans.”

Batman’s lenses slit to thin lines. “It has to be _private_ , Clark. And possibly secluded. She lived on an island paradise all her life. Which, if we take her to her word, has been a pretty long life already. She can’t stay in the city for now.”

“For sakes. Have some faith, the place I’ve set up is the best possible environment, she will be very comfortable there. You’re not the only one who cares about her you know.”

“This has nothing to do with caring. Someone has to plan ahead in this group. I’m going to set up an account for her, and forward some funds. I’ll send you the details. Make sure to find someone who will be able to explain stuff to her, someone you _trust_ will not exploit her. If all she says is true, she is in a vulnerable state right now. Since you _care_ Clark, perhaps you could take on the role. Just remember not to get too attached; we still don’t know enough about her.”

“That’s a lot of _planning ahead_ you got going there. In any case, I’ll follow through with the plan because I _do_ care.” Superman finished, with a smirk.

“Enough talk. I’m flying back to Gotham. You go down there and keep the vultures away. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

“I will need you. I’m scheduling a meeting for the group, we have a lot to talk about. Make a note in your calendar for next week.”

With an internal eye roll, Batman gave a short nod and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 It was a slow night in Gotham. After the recent events, the world was still in uproar and even the criminals seemed too rattled, choosing to abstain from lurking around for the time being. That worked just fine for Batman, he had a lot on his plate.

Superman had already contacted him about their upcoming meeting. He even had made an outline of the subjects to be discussed. The UN wanted in on the negotiations. Batman considered the group. Superman, Lantern and probably the Amazon would be all for it if the governments of the world wanted to speak their piece. Fine, as long as their involvement was limited to verbal inputs and nothing more.

Annoyingly, the Boy Scout made good of his word and sent him regular updates on Diana. Because, according to Clark, _she has a name_. Batman knew her name. He also knew she was named after the most ancient goddess of Olympus. He also knew his history, and if he was to believe in appearances, Diana was nothing like the Gods of old. Her Gods were unstable, vengeful, unforgiving creatures. They could give and take their favour on a whim. Diana was steadfast, certain on her course like a bullet. In battle her style was straightforward, there was no subterfuge or trick, she didn’t think she needed it, she felt it was beneath her to use such methods, choosing to strike through all obstacles like a beam of light.

Batman also knew she was the daughter of a Queen. He was of aristocratic birth himself (not to mention he was raised by _Alfred_ ), and if his experience of the world of the elite was anything to draw conclusions from, Diana was unlike any royal _he_ ever met. She had no pretence about her. Her rulebook consisted of ethos, a moral compass, not of etiquette and meaningless protocols. She spoke with actions, not words. In the days of fighting off the last of the aliens he studied her and all he found was the truest form of nobility. She exhibited the same dedication to rescuing civilians that she did to fighting off enemies. She would always prioritise life, no matter how small in form it might appear. She always had a smile at the ready, no matter how many hours she might have spent in conflict. Covered in whatever dirt and slime and radiating light, the mortals around her didn’t stand a chance against her charm. If her physical beauty was unparalleled, the beauty of her soul was otherworldly.

All that information had occurred to Batman, along with an added element that seemed to allude Superman, who was already fiercely protective of Diana. Her passions run high, and if she ever faltered in her sense of right and wrong, it would be the end for her, and for many other things. Then again, maybe that’s where part of Superman’s protectiveness stemmed from. Their minds did work alike sometimes.

Batman knew all that. Knowing was easy, for a knowledgeable and observant individual such as himself. It was believing he had a hard time coming to terms with. In his heart of hearts, in the depth of his soul, the change was already happening. Diana’s appearance in their lives was like the earth gaining a new moon, such was the weight of her presence. Batman always planned ahead, his mind was always occupied with the future. Therefore, if he were to admit the truth of her, he would have to admit a shift in his world. He would, he knew, at some future point, add her to his list of priorities. For the guardian of Gotham, that was unthinkable. So he stubbornly kept an outward appearance of disbelief, or so he thought.

When he saw her again a few days later, at what would be known as the Justice League Founders’ first meeting he would realise, she was already a part of his life and therefore under his protection, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Hold fast to dreams,  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird,  
That cannot fly.”   
― [Langston Hughes](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/36910.Langston_Hughes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Lots of thanks for taking the time to read my story! Knowing someone out there is reading (and hopefully having fun) is really what keeps the writer going.
> 
> I was always intrigued by the fast and easy way with which Batman took to Diana during the start of the show, something that didn't happen with the other superheroes, and thought I would write a story about what his thoughts might have been during those first few weeks. 
> 
> Superman gets to have some input. Btw I love the Trinity friendship and always enjoy stories and comics about it. I will probably add some chapters with the three of them bickering and going on adventures together. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!  
> xo


	3. Paper Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1, "Home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As you have gathered this chapter will continue from where Chapter 1 left off. I have most of that storyline written out but I made some changes yesterday. I must admit the responses I got were very inspiring! You guys are the best and I love you for taking the time to comment!
> 
> So the chapter is written mostly from Diana's POV which is one of the reasons I'm nervous about it. I don't know why but I find Batman much more relatable in a way, which makes finding his voice mush easier. Diana is almost faultless, which brings me pause all the time.
> 
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading and commenting. I really hope you will like this chapter, it was one of the most enjoyable to write!
> 
> xo

_They were lounging in their garden one sunny day. The world had decided to gift them a moment for once. She was laying with her head in his lap and was asking him questions, about everything and anything. She was always trying to find the spaces where their perception of the world differed, and she always wanted to find out why, maybe smooth out their edges. He thought her so very different from him. The light to his darkness. She always thought they were kindred souls. Plus she loved listening to him speak. He didn’t do it enough unless it was for her. He always replied to her questions, since the very beginning. Honest and straightforward, with no judgement or prejudice._

_She always applied to his knowledge; he always applied to her wisdom. He knew so many things, he could perceive so much, but even though he solved so many puzzles for such a young soul, he used to be unable to find the meaning of things. Well, he knew better now. They both did._

_As he gazed down on her, so much love and mischief in his eyes, plucking wildflowers and pressing them in her hair, she could see his fulfilment and she could wish for nothing more, not in a hundred life times; this was enough._

_“You look pleased with yourself. Is it because you got me rambling on again?”_

_“No, of course not. I honestly find the inner workings of the Watchtower’s power reactor fascinating. Please, carry on.” She gave him her most innocent smile. It was always good to keep his ego in check. He wouldn’t buy it in a million years._

_“Funny. I’ll make a note of your interest and ask Clark to include a briefing in the mechanical analysis of the tower for the next meeting”._

_“Ha! You would do no such thing. You attend those meetings yourself.”_

_“Yes, but I could always block all sounds in the cowl and occupy myself else way.”_

_“In a Founders’ meeting? How?”_

_“I could always just look at you. It wouldn’t be the first time I drifted off staring at you next to a drooling Wally during an endless meeting. I swear I saw some brain matter abandon ship the day Clark decided to give us a lecture on Statistical Analysis and Potency of Policies on Countering External Threats and Methodology of Defence.”_

_Diana gave him a hearty laugh at that and he smiled broadly at her._

_“Of course the brain matter was all Wally’s. Poor kid. You on the other hand always look faultless. No spots, no scars, no blemishes.” He got a faraway look in his eyes as he said that. Honestly, the man is too stubborn for his own good._

_She raised one hand and caressed his face. “Happiness doesn’t leave scars love”._

_“Yes. And I suppose being an immortal warrior for peace and justice doesn’t hurt either”._

_She gave him a smile that came from centuries of living._

_“You are missing the point. Peace teaches us so little. Conflict feeds the mind, and the soul. Peace exists so that we don’t forget what we are fighting for. You are a far more weathered warrior than I ever was, not because you know of war, but because you know of tribulation. You should be proud of your journey, and all its markings.”_

_“I have to be allowed to brood from time to time. You don’t always have to point out the bright side of things.”_

_“When it comes to you Bruce, all I can see is the bright side of things”._

_The look in his eyes as she utters those words. If she wasn’t already irrevocably in love with him, that look would do the trick. As it was, she simply grinned at him, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her for a kiss._

 

* * *

 

 As she is flying through the same garden now, the sight of the very spot where they sat seems to mock her. It is a dark, dark night. She rushes through the manor. She couldn’t understand how this could be true. Neither of them took unnecessary risks anymore. He and Dick had been out in Gotham a couple of nights ago, running after leads on Joker’s whereabouts, but he had been in the Watchtower all day today. How could this be?

_She was pacing in the watchtower, the Founders were all there but for one. All of them were keeping a safe distance from her._

_“How could you let him run after him like that Kal?! Don’t you know who we’re dealing with here, don’t you know what he’ll do?! How could you both be so careless?!” She was livid._

_Superman really looked at her and knew he had to be calm._

_“Diana you have to understand. He got a call from the Embassy; they told him you had agreed to drop by for a quick visit with the representative of a private collector for some important artefacts but that you never showed up. We tried to reach you but nothing went through. We scanned your location and came up with a warehouse in New York. When we got there and opened the door, all that fell through was pink paper! I thought nothing of it but Bruce started screaming your name and tearing through the mountains of paper like a lunatic! I had to manhandle him out of there, he wouldn’t stop. I kept repeating to him that I had scanned the area and that there was no one in there, nothing but paper. He wouldn’t listen to me he kept repeating that I couldn’t understand “This is ours Kent, paper hearts, mine and Diana’s. There is no way he would know if he hadn’t gotten to her!” Diana you can imagine how he was, he run out on me before I could even get a word out of my mouth. I hadn’t even noticed the paper pieces were shaped like hearts before he pointed it out. They were tiny, like those Japanese paper craft things.”_

She wanted to be angry. Angry with Superman, angry with _him_ , but she couldn’t. Kal couldn’t possibly have known and, if it were her in Bruce’s shoes, she would have acted the same way. Instead, she was here, aching for her husband. What he must have thought, how he must have felt. A cruel, cruel trick only one man was capable of pulling. She rushed in the cave like the wind, scanning the area, in vain hope, for his familiar figure. There, a form stood in front of the computer, illuminated by the screen. Alfred. She was tethering, so many ugly painful thoughts running through her mind. _Where could he be, what could he be doing, what if that madman has him trapped, what if he hurts him…_ The moment their eyes met, she found what she was looking for in his gaze. Information. Despair left her and in its place, something powerful arose.

Alfred kept a serious expression. He seemed unfazed. Diana knew better. She walked up to him with the determination of a queen.

“To say I’m sorry Mistress would be an understatement.”

“Alfred I beg of you, tell me what you found.”

At that, Alfred gave a slight bow of his head and extended his hand. In his open palm lay a flash drive. “The important question Mistress, is what will you do with whatever information I have?”

Diana takes the drive from his hand and plugs it into the computer.

“Only what I must”. She replies, not taking her eyes off the screen. Anything. Everything. Whatever needs to be done to bring him back whole. Her eyes are scanning the information in front of her. There is a video feed. She feels frozen as she watches, eagerly at first for an image of Bruce, proof that he is well. It doesn’t take long for that emotion to be exchanged with horror, followed swiftly by pure unadulterated rage. As she looks away from the screen she realises she was gripping the console. Hard. Two identical imprints of destruction marking where her hands were. Sensation comes slowly back to her. Alfred is touching her hand. The look on his face. She suddenly gets this image of bombarded London; men, women and children walking next to “Unexploded bomb” signs as if it were nothing at all. She would wish for his stoicism, but rage is all she has right now.

Alfred sees it all.

“I would never presume to advise you Mistress. You are far too wise to require unsolicited advice from an old man. But as someone who cares and knows you, all I have to say is that your wrath is a weapon; if you must use it, remember to do so wisely and with caution.”

Diana’s eyes were slits of fury and her face set like marble. But she turned her palm and held his hand in hers.  
  
“Not to worry Alfred. After this business is done and forgotten, the Joker will be wishing he simply had to deal with the wrath of Wonder Woman.”

At that, Diana walks to the far end of the cave and opens the door to the room where the suits are. As she walks to the back she finds what she was looking for. One of the greatest gifts her husband had ever given her, a symbol of the complete trust he has in her; the action that had proven their souls were bound to each other long before they were married. She speaks, knowing Alfred will hear her from the other room.

“As it is Alfred, he will have to deal with someone he never expected.”

She takes the suit out of the case and changes. When she walks out, Alfred looks at her with pride.

She adjusts the settings of the suit as she walks towards the Batmobile. She opens the door and freezes. A pink paper heart sits proudly next to the control screen. A sob pushes painfully against the back of her throat, but she won’t let it out. She turns to Alfred, head held high. “I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons, willing wife to the most insufferable man who ever walked this earth and mark my words, when _I_ ask the Joker to give me what it is that I seek, _I will not be denied_.”

 

* * *

 

  _When Batman walked into the cave that night, he was worn and exhausted. He and Dick had been chasing lead after lead on the Joker all night, and he had nothing to show for it. He was angry. He threw his cowl at the supercomputer and paced. The latest psycho they “interviewed” had clearly been in contact with the Joker, but his brain was too fried to give them any useful information. After he stopped laughing like a maniac, all he did was grab a hold of Batman’s suit and beg for the protection of a prison. As if that would save him._

_“You have to understand, you must see it! It’s not you, but it is! It isn’t about you, but it is, you see? It’s all fun and games until something changes, he doesn’t like change!”_

_Bruce did see. Or at least, he understood there was something significant in those words. Problem was, he hadn’t yet found out what it was. Now, if only there was a crazy talk dictionary... Oh splendid. He made stupid jokes in his head now. At least Diana would be pleased. At the thought of his wife, he started feeling a little better._

_He went to grab his cowl so that he could put it away with the rest of his uniform, lines creasing his forehead. He could feel a migraine developing steadily. Great. With the edge of his eye he caught sight of something. There, at the corner of the computer’s screen was a small piece of paper. The fact that it took him so long to notice was shameful. He reached for the paper and saw that it was shaped like a heart. No wait, correction: it was_ folded _like a heart. It was very small; he could probably fit a dozen of them in his palm. Must have taken a lot of practice on her part to make it. After all, his wife wasn’t known for her patience._

_Mouth lines tilting for a smile, he moved towards the suit room to change, his treasure safe in his pocket. Afterwards he opened the door that led to the manor and started climbing the stairs, only to shake his head in disbelief, feeling his smile returning. If she wasn’t the most teasing, ridiculous and most beloved woman there had ever been. There was a tiny pink heart on every step, shaping a clear path towards the manor. He willingly followed them. They led him to the kitchen, ending in front of his chair and there on the table sat his favorite sandwich, and a box of Advil._

_After he finished his snack, with a heart much fuller than his stomach and a headache that was thankfully receding, he went in search of her. He walked up to the master bedroom and could hear her humming in their bathroom. He opened the door and there was his tormentor and savior, buried under a blanket of bubbles, Current Archeology in hand and a knowing teasing smile on her lips._

_“I see you’ve had a productive day”. He said casually, walking inside and closing the door behind him._

_She followed his lead. “Mmh, simply reaping the fruits of premeditation”._

_He took off his shirt in one motion and raised an eyebrow in her direction. “I never thought you would relish playing the part of the obedient wife”._

_“If obedience means I get to best you at your own game then so be it. I will gladly accept it as my lot in life.”_

_He had taken off his pants and shoes now and was walking towards her with a predatory gait._

_“Oh the sufferings you must_ _endure.” He reached the tub and she leaned forward, making space for him behind her._

_He lowered his body in the water and let out a hiss of enjoyment. It was warm and smelled like her. She leaned back into his arms, putting her magazine aside and snuggling into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her arm. She let out a hum and hugged him tighter. They didn’t speak for a while, enjoying the silence and each other’s presence._

_It was so perfect he felt bad for breaking the silence when he did._

_“I don’t want to talk about today.”_

_“You don’t have to.”_

_“But I should. It was bad Diana, all dead ends. Useless waste of time. All I got was the ravings of a lunatic. And it wasn’t even the right lunatic.”_

_“Who was it then?”_

_“Some poor punk. A celebrity journalist who got infatuated with one of his subjects and started stalking her, ending up in Arkham and right into Joker’s clutches afterwards.”_

_“I see. There must be a connection.”_

_“Of course. I just haven’t found it yet.”_

_“You will. Give yourself time. Sometimes things occur to us later on.”_

_“I know. I just hope it won’t be too late by the time it occurs to me.”_

_“Always the optimist.”_

_“I don’t need to be optimistic. I have you for that. Not to mention Clark. We would be like a midday soap opera without me being dark and broody.”_

_“Is that how you see yourself, as dark and broody?”_

_Bruce looks at her. So beautiful and perfect and in his arms. He smiles and kisses her sweetly._

_“Don’t worry Diana. It’s all smoke and mirrors. I have a secret in my pocket now.”_

_He reaches into his pants pocket and takes out her paper heart. She smiles at him brilliantly, and he’s gone. The water is lukewarm now. He puts his arms around her and lifts her with him out of the tub. He towels them both dry. She takes his hand and leads him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. All their troubles forgotten and left behind for now._

 

* * *

 

“One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too.”   
― [ **Friedrich Nietzsche**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1938.Friedrich_Nietzsche)


	4. The Princess and the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the "Home" storyline. Wonder Woman and Batman clash wills in the aftermath of Joker's escape.

_It was a perfect night for New York. The atmosphere had its usual energy and excitement, the wind was breezing through the streets, trees whispering, lungs opening to take in the few notes of spring that were detectable in the big city._

_At the Themysceran embassy, the night was alight. The crème de la crème of America’s art connoisseurs were there, anxious to see what the Ambassador of the long hidden nation had in stock for them. The Amazon herself did not disappoint. She was her usual regal, kind and graceful self; her eyes alight with intelligence and good humour. Dressed in a white Grecian gown that was so fine, almost sheer, as if the Lady Spider herself had woven it. It had no adornments and held itself on her with intricate but delicate knots. The only jewellery she wore were the tiny golden leaves holding the Amazon’s hair in an up do of ages long passed, but certainly not forgotten. To say the attendants were charmed, would be putting it lightly. A shadowy figure was watching the goddess and her adoring crowd from afar, a smirk unwittingly overtaking his face._

_Wonder Woman certainly knew her audience. The Embassy was exhibiting for the first time long lost artefacts from Greece’s Golden Age, dedicated to the Amazon warriors by a nation that was struggling to understand them. The Ambassador, an expert since birth on all subjects regarding the civilization that created said exhibits, was telling a tale of heroes and Gods, of pain and sacrifice, of love and tragedy, like all the stories of old. In her regal stance, strong and steady voice, complete with the appropriate attire and the delicate colours of candle light, it was as if Athena herself had graced the crowd with her presence. A fairy-tale evening._

_As the crowd mingled and chatted excitedly, the Princess attended to her guests. She gave her rapt attention to each one of them. Offering information and knowledge to the best of her ability, smiling amicably to everyone, she was every inch the perfect hostess. The artefacts were to be auctioned for charity –museum bidders only- and everyone was pressing for favour. Of course, the protector of justice would give none._

_She noticed the handsome man at the other side of the room stealing glances at her with every opportunity he got. He would be chatting amiably with the British ambassador and the moment she would turn to her husband to share a comment, his eyes would immediately seek her out, tracking her every move. She pointedly glanced at him over her shoulder, throwing a charming smile his way, and went on ignoring his warning looks. Serves him right. She was having a very interesting discussion with the curator of the Greek and Roman Art Department of the MET, when she felt the air around her change. She could swear she knew he was approaching her._

_“Please tell me Your Highness, how is it that you don’t mind having these treasures scattered around the world? Surely coming from a society so secluded, so connected with what the work exhibited here represents, it must be troubling to know that they will be kept so far away from their home, by people who don’t know them as you do.”_

_Diana could almost see the judgement in the man’s eyes. He was evaluating her. Well, she never backed down from a challenge. She gently eased her smile and turned a very serious gaze his way._

_“That question is encompassing quite a lot of issues Dr Morgan. I do not think there is a single work of art in the entire universe that belongs to anything, other than to the understanding of the beholder. Art has meaning where it is understood. Therefore I don’t see why these artefacts cannot be anywhere on earth. They were made by humans to be understood by humans. They belong, by default, to humanity. However, if you look at each individual piece of art, you will notice that it is an exhibit in and of itself, it is not part of another. For art to have meaning, art has to be presented in the way it was meant to by its creator. I would never move, one of the Karnak figures, let’s say, or part of our temple of Hera from home, that would defeat the object, but a single statue or a magnificent amphorae, those can be appreciated everywhere, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_The curator’s eyes shone with both appreciation and opposition. In the end, appreciation won over, she was after all honourable in her goals, and stated her views with respect._

_“That is quite a radical opinion Your Highness! That kind of talk is usually not well received in these circles. Perhaps it would be best if you refrained from expressing these ideas in front of our more_ reserved _companions” he finished with a smile._

_Diana smiled in return and raised her head in defiance. “I have weathered centuries doctor. Believe me when I say that the disgruntlement of those who attach themselves to physical objects does me no harm. Besides, we are here tonight so that these treasures can belong to the people. All I can do is promote the idea. Wouldn’t you agree Mr. Wayne?”_

_Bruce smirked at her calling him out for eavesdropping and readily replied, “I would never presume to oppose your well stated views, and in your own home Your Highness. I might not be a genius but I am no fool”._

_“Clearly you are not. You have evaluated the terrain and come forth wielding flattery; excellent choice of weapon for outings such as this, but I’m afraid I excel at avoiding its charges.”_

_“Does everything come down to battlefield analogies for you?”_

_“No, but I find it usually intimidates the people I wish to avoid. Did I make you uncomfortable Mr. Wayne?”_

_“Uncomfortable is not the word I would use, though it could be applied to describe my current state of being.”_

_“Charming. Tell me, what rare circumstance allowed you to grace us with your presence this evening? I wouldn’t think this would be your kind of affair.”_

_“It is usually not. But my wife insists I get out of the house for reasons other than business these days.”_

_“Oh yes, you did get married. And your wife actually does curatorial work, is she accompanying you tonight?” She smiled teasingly at him over her champagne glass. He had his_ Diana tread carefully _look plastered all over his face. Oh no. This was war, and she would not back down for the world._

_His own eyes were darker, their colour subdued in the low light. He was sombre when he replied. “I’m afraid not. Unfortunately, we have a demented and highly dangerous individual haunting the streets of Gotham these last few days. With the last minute invitation we didn’t have the chance to take all necessary precautions for us both to be here, although she really pestered me to attend, so that she could get at least second hand impressions. I just can’t seem to say no to her.”_

_Diana’s eyes flashed at that and her smile turned menacing, anger simmering behind her eyes. “That is unfortunate. Please forgive the lateness of the invitations. This affair was organised at the blink of an eye. My assistant got a strange message –supposedly from_ me _\- a few days ago, asking her to cancel all my appointments for this entire week! Imagine my surprise when I called in to inform her that I was on my way to meet with the Secretary of State for Culture, when she told me she had cancelled that meeting as per_ my _request!”_

_“I see. A lucky inconvenience if all it led to was this very refined evening.”_

_“I’d like to see it that way. I thought to myself_ all my appointments have been cancelled, instead of ringing up everyone and offering excessive apologies, why not invite them all here at the same time, and apologise in person, while also carry out my duties at the same time. _An ingenious solution, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_“Yes. Although I would expect nothing less from you. It is to be commended, how much you accomplished then, in such a short time.”_

_“You’d be surprised how far dedication can take a person.”_

_“I can relate to that. Although handling the security must have been a pain.”_

_“Well the embassy is well guarded and this is New York, not Gotham City. Plus, I am protection enough for anything my security, or my guests’ security, can’t take. ”_

_“And what about your own safety?”_

_“I’m afraid protection against anything that could take_ me _down is not readily available.”_

_“I’d say caution is enough protection against anything. I don’t have your abilities yet I know to keep my family at home if I feel there is a threat to their safety.”_

_“I am always cautious though I rarely feel unsafe Mr. Wayne. Your words are wise but not very persuasive when you do not abide by them yourself. You insisted your wife stayed home for her safety, yet_ you _are here.”_

_Bruce smiled kindly to her at that. “I’m afraid it is getting rather warm in here. It is a pleasant evening; would you accompany me to the balcony? I haven’t enjoyed the view yet and some fresh air would do us good.” He then lightly touched her wrist, and wove their arms together, leading her slowly towards the balcony without waiting for her reply. Diana was perplexed but she didn’t fight him. She was still angry with him but if he wanted to apologise she would give him the chance, and then immediately forgive him.  She did understand his reasons; it was his methods that infuriated her._

_As they were walking past her many guests she realised, she_ was _feeling tired. All the emotions and excretion of the last few days (plus the few nights away from home and him) had probably worn her down. Some fresh air did sound good. But as they were nearing the balcony doors, she found herself leaning more and more on his arm, needing his support to keep standing upright. She turned her head to him and saw that he was not looking at her at all. When he knew they were out of sight, he put his arm around her waist and started walking faster. By the time they got to the balcony, she lost all control of her limbs. Like a knight in shining armour, he was right there to gather the swooning Princess up in his arms. As sleep was about to overtake her, she looked into his eyes and managed a few last words:_

_“You…bastard…”_

 

* * *

 

  _When Diana opened her eyes, the sun was streaming through the windows. The windows at the Manor. She was home, in her pyjamas and in their bed. She would kill him._

_He was in the cave when he heard her stomping down the stairs. This would be a challenge; she didn’t fly for fear of breaking down the Manor. He didn’t bother turning around, he could feel the furry was even stronger than it was the previous night. The door slammed open and there was the light of his life, his reason for living, breathing down on him like a bull._

_“You insufferable, egotistical, tedious man! What gives you the right to assume that you can rule my life?! How could you abuse my trust, kidnap me from my own party like that? What did you tell to my staff, what did you do with my guests?!”_

_Bruce still refused to turn from the computer. While her anger was like a raging fire, his was more of a volcano, burning deep inside until it exploded. The two combined were a catastrophe._

_“All people involved were informed of an emergency that required your immediate attention. They know Wonder Woman has bigger fish to fry. At any time.”_

_“That only answers part of the question. Who gave you the right?”_

_“You did. When you married me.”_

_“I don’t remember vowing to do as you please, and allow you to_ _drug and kidnap_ _me when I don’t abide by your wishes.”_

 _“No, but_ I _swore to protect you, in any case, at any cost. Not to mention, it was part of the deal._ _A promise is unbreakable Princess.”_

_“Don’t patronise me. I never made any deals with you!”_

_“It was one of the terms Diana. For as long as Joker roams free, either you go to Themyscira, or you stay in the manor. Indefinitely.”_

_“I never agreed to that. You knew, and you know, that I would never agree to such a thing, so you went behind my back because it was the only way to get your way! Calling the embassy and cancelling my appointments, coming to New York to scold me, as if I were a wayward child, and then drugging me and bringing me here unconscious! What were you thinking, how could you treat me like that!”_

_Bruce remained unruffled. He was still watching the analysis the supercomputer was giving out._

_Diana’s eyes flash. She grabs one of the gadgets on his desk and hurls it to the other side of the cave. It crashes to the wall and breaks into tiny pieces.   With the appearance of calmness, he turns to her. Her breathing is elevated, her body almost vibrating with unreleased energy._

_“I will not be ignored Bruce! I demand an explanation. I am your wife. You will not treat me like a criminal, or a possession. Explain yourself, now!”_

_Now Bruce rose from the chair and turned to her, taking calculated steps in her direction. “I’m afraid you misunderstood,_ wife _. I was not trying to control, or own you; I was merely proving a point.”_

_They were now within inches of each other, both defiant and with heads held high, seeing eye to eye for the first time in days._

_“Which was what exactly? That you are in a position to abuse my trust, that you can get the upper hand?”_

_“No. That there is a reason why my enemies are_ mine _, why I am the only one who deals with them, and why_ you _of all people, have to stay far away from them. And in the case of them escaping, you should stay far away from the world, period.”_

_Now he started losing control over his anger. His body language became more exuberant, he moved with much less precision and much more passion._

_“God Diana. Do you have any idea how crazy I went last week? I woke up to find you missing from our bedroom, our house. Alfred told me you left for New York at the break of dawn…”_

_“You left me no choice! Do you have any idea how_ I _felt when Etta told me I called and cancelled all my engagements for an entire week? I knew it was you, I knew you did it so that I would stay at home. I couldn’t believe you could go behind my back and do such a thing!”_

 _“I did it because_ you _had left_ me _with no choice! You refuse to understand that you are not invulnerable. You think everyone is as straightforward as you are. Do you really believe someone like the Joker will just show up and ask for a fight with you? No! He will approach you from the shadows, he will find your vulnerable spots, he will abuse your generosity and kindness like I did last night, and the moment you let your guard down, he will take you away and I don’t even want to think what he might have in stock for someone like you!”_

_Diana sees him as she has never seen him before. His body is now trembling, his emotions high. He seems spent, tired, desperate. Her anger leaves her with a breath, but she knows this is not over. She moves forward and leans against his chest, her nose next to his neck. His arms move to embrace her almost as a reflex and the next moment he holds her like a lifeline._

_“Bruce, it is true I’m not good at exercising or expecting subterfuge, but you have seriously underestimated the influence you’ve had on me if you think I ignore its existence. You need to trust me as I trust you. ”_

_He shakes his head “It’s not a matter of trust Diana.”_

_He smiles sadly at her and holds her tighter, kissing her deeply, breathing her in. After an entire week of being on edge, he is now calm enough to see, to understand. He recognises the emotion that haunted him for days, he finally acknowledges the fear in his heart, born from missing part of himself for days, but he could never say that to her, at least not in such words. He chooses the middle way._

_“I hate being like this… I guess this is the part where I apologise.”_

_Now she turns her head up and looks at him in bewilderment._

_“What?”_

_“What I did last week, when I called your office, and for what happened last night. I’m sorry. It was beneath me, and you didn’t deserve it. You could never deserve to be treated like that.”_

_She looked pained, and she was. She could understand what he said and what he didn’t say. It was the same for her. This whole situation was impossible for both of them. She returned his caresses and tried to appease his soul once again._

_“I’m sorry too. I did not consider your words as seriously as I should have. And I definitely did not take proper care of you. I got lost in self-righteous anger. But I guess, we are bound to bring out the worst in each other from time to time”_

_He is smirking at that, still holding her close._

_Diana returns a devilish smile and from within his arms she stands her ground. “Don’t think for a moment I will tolerate such behaviour again Bruce. If you ever trick me like that again, I will kidnap_ you _, drop you off at Themyscira and let my sisters deal with you.”_

_“That, I cannot believe. You love your sisters too much to burden them with me.”_

_“Hera, that’s true. But they know how to unburden themselves from unwanted males, which means their torment will be of short duration. So make sure you never pull a stunt like that again.”_

_“Duly noted.”_

_They untangled themselves from each other and start climbing the stairs out of the cave and into the manor._

_“Did I tell you that I_ love _the reformed playboy act you’ve been pulling lately?”_

 _“I’m glad you approve._ I _on the other hand still abhor these functions. I don’t see how spending an entire evening trying_ not _to punch every single person in attendance adds to your work as ambassador. Not that it is not entertaining to watch. For all the… stuff I went through these last few days, last night was enjoyable, at least at first.”_

 _“That is unfair! I was doing fine last night. I had so many discussions that didn’t end with me storming off silently raging. And it is called_ practice _Bruce. After I started doing this work for the cultural groups I have managed to contain my emotions better when the time comes for political meetings. Plus I_ do _think it’s good to get important cultural artefacts to spaces where everyone can enjoy them.”_

_“Not resorting to physical violence doesn’t mean you don’t still express the most radical opinions without a hint of hesitation Diana. It is very honourable, but it does draw a lot of attention. And does not help at political meetings. I’d prefer not to unnecessarily add to our ever growing list of enemies.”_

_“I wouldn’t worry too much. These are not supervillains, just not honourable humans. You hide me well from them.”_

_“That’s not enough.” He turns to her, his face serious. But it’s too late for serious conversations. Her playful mood has returned and they have been away from each other for too long. She suddenly jumps at him, her legs wrap around his waist as he holds her to him, and she lowers her lips to his._

_“It is enough and it is high time you learn to live with it so we can move on. Now enough. Let’s go upstairs because we have a lot of making up to do!”_

_He kisses her back passionately and walks faster. He would really hate it if anyone bumped on them in the corridors now. “How do you propose we do that?”_

_“Oh, I think it will occur to you in due time.”_

 

* * *

 

Batman awakes. His senses return to him, slowly but steadily. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t open his eyes, he tries to remain as calm as possible until he evaluates his surroundings. The batsuit keeps most elements at bay, but he can feel the extreme humidity on his face. He can hear the gentle dripping of something liquid in the distance. The sound resonates. It’s a big closed space. Figures. He tries to listen for any sign of another presence. There is none. Considering who caught him, that is unsurprising. But it doesn’t mean he’s alone. The fact that his cowl is still on, also unsurprising. He thinks his attempt at hiding his awakening is futile. The thumping of his heart must be heard from miles. Diana. The video feed of her, being bound, tortured. His mind is confused, did it happen? Was it a lie? He knows Joker tricked him somehow, but what if she’s also here? The thought has come uninvited from the moment his brain started functioning again, but he doesn’t dare open his eyes. He has never felt fear like this before.

“Wakey wakey! Come on, Bats! I have someone here who is _dying_ to see you!”

His eyes pop open and his head has turned towards the voice before he even processes the movement. From that alone he gets dizzy but tries to hide it. At this point, his heart is beating itself out of his chest. _Where is Diana?_

“Oops! I guess I lied Batsy-boy!

“Explain. Now.”

“Oooh Bats! Like you don’t understand! As if little old me would ever go after a fancy Amazon warrior! But _you_ must see the beauty of your group of misfits. When little lady Bats finds out you are here, she will bring herself straight to my doorstep! Isn’t my plan wonderful? I had you fooled, I had you running around looking for Mrs Tall Dark and Handsome, I have you now bound and to my mercy, and I’m sure given a few hours and a few hints from me -because let’s face it, she doesn’t have your brains Bats- your lovely sidekick will join us, for a night to be remembered! Aren’t you excited?!”

Sweet, sweet relief. Diana is safe. Probably bringing down the batcave searching and worrying for him, but safe. She will be walking down the warpath long before the Joker expects her. For all his words of fear, he has already underestimated her. Bruce watches him as he growls to his minions, mumbles to himself, rumbles on his crazy talk at him, and comes to a realisation. Diana doesn’t know, or understand, how the Joker operates. And for all his plotting and observing, the Joker apparently has no idea how Diana thinks. He doesn’t know that she charges into situations, that if she feels someone has been wronged, she attacks first and asks questions later. Joker thinks she’s a gun needing a hand to point her in the right direction, in order to fire. What an idiot.

He can’t help himself. Batman chuckles.

“Oh Bats! You’re laughing! And to think I worried this fling with the Star Spangled Girl would ruin your sparkling dark and gloomy personality. But look at you, how perfect! Have you come to see my way? Have you finally learned about the healing powers of laughing? Oh come, share the joke with the class!”

“It’s no joke. I just realised, I know you and you knew me, but that is all, you fool.”

“I do know you Bats, you and me, we go long back, we understand each other, now we’ll have an audience to see you on your badest, worstest day! Oh I can’t wait to see the look on your face, when you see what I have in stock for tonight!”

Bruce saw a shadow, moving in the background. Big closed space with no windows. There was only one reason a shadow was moving, and when he saw what, or who it was, he tried his best to hide a smirk, and drown the side of him that was afraid for her. At the same time, when she moved out of the darkness and into the light, hanging from the ceiling like a bat, his heart swelled with love and pride. She was wearing the suit he made for her. It was a batsuit. It was a mixture of his suit and hers. It had a cowl and covered her from head to toe (for protection), but the boots and the bodice resembled her own suit. But this one carried _his_ insignia. The only element that made her recognisable as wonder woman was her hair, flowing freely around her face, and her eyes. Eyes which were now swimming with rage.

One moment she was hanging from above the ceiling, the other she had pounced on Joker and had him immobilised against the wall; magnetic handcuffs around his arms and legs. She expertly took out all the unnamed goons that broke through the door. Her ferocity was uncanny. Her silent, almost soundless assault quite out of character. For her. It was more like his style. When the last of Joker’s little helpers was on the ground, moaning from pain, the small tower of their bodies trapped in an electric field, she turned to him. He tries not to think of the image he presented. Bloody and tied down. She approached him slowly and released his bindings first, her eyes never leaving his. With the darkness protecting them she allowed herself a small caress, proof that he was ok. His head turned into her palm and some of the blood reached her hand. It was as if her brain shut down.

In a flash she had left his side, flying across the room to where Joker was still pined to the wall like an insect. Her fist connected with the wall next to his head, leaving a hole in its wake and Joker screamed his head off.

Diana remained deathly calm as she looked at him, her voice steady, her fist still connected to the wall next to his head. She was a few inches from his face.

“I’m guessing you were expecting someone else little trickster. If I disappointed you, then I guess you should be more careful who you play games with next time. Speaking of games, I heard you like them. I have an idea for one. We can try it out now, as I squeeze the life out of you.”

“I’m not playing games with you! You’re a cheater, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen! Bats, tell this whacko not to mingle with our thing! See, this is why I don’t like change!”

Diana didn’t have any patience any more. Whatever was left of her sanity was gone the moment she saw Bruce tied down and beaten by this monster. Oh how she would make him pay.

Her hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Joker lost his words as he struggled for breath.

“You will play this game of mine, I never asked for your consent. It’s a simple question really. Is there one good reason, why I shouldn’t make you a bloody splutter on this very wall? Why I shouldn’t push my hand through your brain?”

She was still squeezing his throat so Joker couldn’t reply, even if he wanted to. But Batman had gotten up and staggered behind her, raising a hand to her shoulder.

“This isn’t you. He doesn’t deserve you, or your wrath. Let’s leave him for the police to find.”

“You can’t ask me to just walk away from this! Would you have, if it was the other way around?!”

“You are not me. Let’s go, I’ve had enough of this place.”

But Diana wouldn’t bulge. Her eyes were tiny slits and her hand was still squeezing the air out of the Joker, his lips were turning purple.

Batman moved his hand on her arm.

“Enough. Trust me when I say you taking him down in under 10 minutes and ruining whatever freak show he wanted to put up for us was punishment enough. He will never forget this. Now lets. Go.” Sirens could be heard in the background. He didn’t want the police to find her here, she had been dragged into the darkness enough as it was.

Without a word, she let go of Joker’s neck who immediately started coughing and taking in as much air as possible. She turned to Bruce and put the gentlest of hands around his waist. Her mouth next to his ear, she whispered “…lean on me love”. The dark knight did, gracefully. His Princess took him home.

 

* * *

 

“It isn't possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal.”   
― [E.M. Forster](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/86404.E_M_Forster), [A Room with a View](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/4574872)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay but this chapter ended up being quite longer (and more challenging!) than the ones before it! I hope you enjoyed it, it was very difficult to find the characters' voices, especially in the scene with the Joker, but I hope I did an ok job.
> 
> Thanks to everyone leaving comments, you guys are the best! I hope you will like this chapter too. The next one will be with scenes from earlier in the relationship, a bit more humorous and light-hearted because honestly, I just enjoy writing cute little stories about these two :)
> 
> xo


End file.
